Cherries or tomatoes?
by 2supersmart
Summary: Slight, but obvious sasusaku. He just couldn't decide...cherries, or tomatoes? Oneshot


**A/N:** Hey peoples! First Naruto fanfic. Didn't want to start with a huge chapter story, so I decided on a one-shot. Hope this idea hasn't been used already.

Oh...right...disclaimer -sigh- I always hate those. They get me all depressed.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto...T.T

* * *

He didn't know which he liked better... 

Cherries.

...or tomatoes?

Sure tomatoes tasted good...they were plump...red...juicy...

Sasuke's mouth nearly started watering, but he soon again realized he was walking in the middle of the busy streets of Konoha and if seeing him outside of the Uchiha grounds wasn't much enough, wouldn't they be surprised if said Uchiha started drooling also. He DID have a reputation to maintain even if it was partially ruined when he betrayed Konoha for power a few years back. He finally managed to kill him. Itachi, that is. That might've been the hardest battle fought, even harder than with the dobe.

He walked in the direction of the park, watching the cherry blossom trees as he waltzed down the dirt path. Back to the previous subject - why would it matter which one he liked better, you ask? Well, now at the age of 16 and having his hormones kick in as well as having killed his brother. That - and he had nothing else better to do. He had heard that taking time to admire trivial things could be good anyways, so he was now taking his time trying to solve a trivial and pointless question.

...cherries

...or tomatoes?

Why cherries? They reminded him of her. Her and the flower she was named after. He knew that cherry blossoms don't actually produce cherries we can eat, but none-the-less they DID produce them.

He was stuck. Cherries...

or tomatoes.

Cherries...

Tomatoes...

CHERRIES OR TOMATOES?

He finally decided he had snapped. A sane person did NOT debate mentally about fruits. Being busy in thought, he bumped into someone. With quick reflexes, his arm lashed out and stopped the other person from falling back. It was then that he noticed that the person he had bumped into had pink hair. Hmm, how many people have pink hair in the village? Not many.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her wrist; which he had caught her by.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!" she said surprised.

He noticed she had something in her hands. She obviously felt him staring at the basket hanging from her forearm and started talking.

"Oh! That's right! I brought these to you, but you weren't home," she explained.

"Hn," he said as she started to reveal what was under the cloth covering the top of the basket.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sasuke-kun, how come you're not at home? I thought Tsunande-shishou said you were on probation," she asked, taking the package out of the basket slowly.

"Aa. It was officially over yesterday," he answered, curious about what she would give him. They haven't talked for a while, much to both their dismay. Sakura was most likely busy and Sasuke had just escaped his home - otherwise known as his prison - the day before, being dragged by Naruto and Kakashi for celebration. Sakura was busy at the hospital then.

"Oh, that's great Sasuke-kun! Well, here," she said handing him a small carton of what seemed like mini-red balls, "They're cherry tomatoes."

"Oh my! Nearly sunset! I gotta run, bye!" she ran past him and turned back, waving her hand and trying to avoid falling over at the same time. That would be pretty embarrassing.

Sasuke stood there observing the package in his hand. He snapped out of his trance and began walking back toward the Uchiha manor, but not without popping a cherry tomato in his mouth first. It had the juicy taste of a tomato, but was small enough to be a cherry. It's name fit it well.

_Well..._ he thought _...looks like I have a new favourite now._

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!** Yeah, I know much people wouldn't even take a second glance at one-shots, but if you DO, at least review? Please? It'd be good to know what I can improve on and stuff. Charries might be OOC and stuff...and...yeah...;;


End file.
